


Christmas Cookies

by AnneAce



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Time, Cute Couples, M/M, Mistletoe, Stress Baking, Surprises, blizzard, worried family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAce/pseuds/AnneAce
Summary: Steve and Bucky have been dating since college. As a blizzard rages over Brooklyn Bucky wishes his family would stop calling and his boyfriend would stop eating his stress baking. Steve knows how to take care of the love of his life.





	Christmas Cookies

In Brooklyn, it’s snowing, and it’s not going to stop for days. Bucky has been fending off calls from his family for four hours now. His family who are all from Georgia have never experienced a Brooklyn Blizzard. Bucky moved to Brooklyn five years ago to attend Brooklyn College. He stayed because he had met a beautiful stubborn man by the name of Steve Rogers. 

Speaking of which, that asshole was laughing at him from their living room. Steve had lived in Brooklyn his entire life. He didn’t get a million calls from his Mother worrying about the blizzard. She had just texted him to remind him to stock up on food, blankets, and candles. That had been it. Which made Steve’s life easier. Much easier than Bucky’s life right now. He got off the phone with his older sister Alice and sighed. 

“How long until the next one calls you,” Steve asked coming into the kitchen with a teasing glint in his eyes. 

“Five minutes if I’m lucky. Why aren’t you hanging up Christmas decorations,” Bucky demanded pointing back into their home. 

Steve stopped in the arch of the kitchen and waved Bucky towards him. “I wanted to see your pretty face.” 

Bucky dragged his feet over to Steve with a pout. “Liar. You just want to watch me suffer.” 

Steve smirked and wrapped one of his large arms around Bucky. With his free hand, he pointed up. Bucky looked up and saw mistletoe. He shook his head. “Don’t tell me you put that over every doorway,” he demanded. 

A wildly innocent and entirely suspicious smile came over Steve’s face. He shrugged noncommittally. “Do you want to come with me to check?” 

Steve did this every year since they became roommates Freshman year and they started dating. At every possible doorway or anything he could hang it from Steve put up the mistletoe. Bucky was pretty sure it was because Steve wanted to make his life difficult. That and to sow chaos for anyone stupid enough to dare to enter wherever they were living. This time Bucky was sure that Steve put up more than he usually did since they had an apartment of their own. 

Bucky sighed and looked back at Steve. “I have cookies in the oven,” he declared and pointed back to the kitchen with a pout. 

Steve pouted back. According to Steve, there was always so much mistletoe because Steve loved to kiss Bucky. Which Bucky would agree might be true, however, Steve was also a brat. “Kiss,” Steve demanded. 

Bucky leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Steve’s lips. He savored the warmth of Steve’s body heat and lips. When he pulled away Bucky wanted another kiss. Which was Steve’s goal entirely. Suddenly his phone rang and his timer went off. Bucky whined. 

Releasing him Steve laughed. “Asshole,” Bucky yelled picking up his phone and answering it, “no not you Aunt Cathy, it’s Steve.” 

Steve disappeared back into their home leaving Bucky to his stress baking and his stressful phone calls. Bucky pulled the sugar cookies out of the oven as he maneuvered his cell phone under his ear. He plumped the last of the batter onto the cookie sheet and stuck the next batch in the oven. 

Bucky grabbed the ingredients for snickerdoodles and went over to the table to start putting the batter way. He wasn’t sure if he was trying to reassure his family anymore or argue with them. One would think living in Brooklyn for five years would make the phone calls dwindle from his family. The calls were just as bad as the first blizzard Bucky had been through. 

When Bucky finished with the batter for the snickerdoodles and ended the phone call he turned around. “Steven Grant Rogers!” 

Naturally, Steve had no shame. He didn’t even look troubled by getting caught. The bastard was eating his sugar cookies! “I’m not done with those yet! They need frosting still.” 

Steve shoved another cookie into his fat face while Bucky glared at him. “I think they’re yummy as they are,” he declared. 

Bucky rolled his eyes and hit Steve with his spoon. No reaction. Steve just chewed. “No more,” Bucky declared as he heard his timmer beep. 

Smirking Steve just ran out of the kitchen. Bucky took a deep breath and his phone rang again. He hated everyone right now. 

Two hours went by. Bucky kept stress baking and answering his phone calls. This was broken up by Steve coming in to steal cookies or steal a kiss. Sometimes both. “I love you,” Steve declared chocolate still on the side of his lip from the batter frosting he was stealing. 

Giving up Bucky laughed and shook his head. At the very least Steve always knew how to break up his tension. Bucky went willingly into Steve’s arms. “I love you too,” he purred and nuzzled into Steve’s chest. 

“Are you doing okay,” Steve asked softly. 

“I’m fine,” Bucky answered, “just tried.” 

He looked up at Steve and kissed away the frosting. “You’ve been trying to distract me all day haven’t you?” 

Steve flexed his arms and winked at Bucky. “I’ve been told I can be very distracting,” he declared as he puffed out his chest. 

Laughter escaped from his lips and as soon as it started to come out of him it didn’t stop. Steve caught him around the middle and tickled him peppering whatever he could reach with kisses. “Punk,” Bucky gasped out as soon as Steve let him catch his breath. 

“Jerk,” Steve whispered back and pulled Bucky in for a real kiss this time. 

They kissed long and slow, melting in on each other. It didn’t matter that it was freezing outside, the warmth in their hearts was greater. Bucky heard his phone ring again and wanted to cry. Steve kissed the tip of Bucky’s nose. “Go take a bath Baby, I’ll keep the rest of the Barnes family at bay.” 

“Really,” Bucky asked hopefully. 

Steve nodded and kissed him again. “Go take a bath and relax. I’ll be here when you are done.” 

Bucky gave him an apprehensive look. “Don’t you dare touch the rest of those cookies.” 

He wiggled his fingers in front of Steve’s face and walked into the apartment. Like he thought there was mistletoe everywhere. He was going to get kissed a lot, and Steve wasn’t going to take it down until after New Years at the earliest. Besides that Steve had done a good job with the decorating. Bucky stripped down and was surprised to find the bathroom filled with candles, dim light, and soft music. Steve must have set this up for him. Bucky couldn’t help but smile. His favorite bath scents were out along with the bubbles. Filling up the tub in just the way he liked it was a nice contrast between answering phone calls about his family. He adored his family. They were all very close, but they could freak out less. That would be nice. 

When Bucky dragged himself out of his nice warm bath he made his way back to the kitchen. Steve had probably eaten ten cookies by now. He sighed and turned into the kitchen expecting to yell at him. Instead, he was confused. Steve wasn’t on the phone. He had decorated the kitchen. Beautiful Christmas lights were strung around, mistletoe was hanging above the sink, and other decorations were filtered around. Steve had dimmed the lights, and there were more candles lit. It looked like a Hallmark Christmas movie scene. 

“What did you do,” Bucky accused. 

He turned his attention to Steve who was standing by the table. It was cleaned off. Everything was clean. What had happened? The Christmas table setting was put up and a group of candles surrounded a plate. Steve waved Bucky to the plate with a soft smile. 

What was Steve getting at? Bucky inched forward until he could see what was on the plate. His heart leaped into his throat and tears started to run down his cheeks. It was his sugar cookies and the frosting. Steve had pushed them together and on them, he had written, Will You Marry Me?

Bucky whipped around to face Steve again putting a hand over his mouth. Steve slowly knelt on one knee and held out a silver ring to Bucky. “James Buchanan Barnes,” Steve declared, “we’ve spent four Christmas’s together, we’ve lived together, smiled together, fought together all as boyfriends. The thing is you are the light of my life, my Northern Star, the best thing that has ever happened to me. I’m the luckiest person in the world. I get the privilege of waking up next to you, joking with you, and loving you. So will you grant me one more privilege? Marry me Bucky, please Baby.” 

It took all of Bucky’s strength and a lot of crying to let Steve finish talking. Once the last words came out of Steve’s mouth Bucky tackled Steve all the way to the ground. He cried as he kissed him deeply. “Yes,” he exclaimed scrambling to back up enough to let Steve sit up. 

His smile stretched from ear to ear and Steve’s smile reflected his as he sat up. Steve slid the ring onto Bucky’s ring finger and kissed him again. Bucky pulled back to admire his ring. Laughter of pure joy escaped him. “I love you,” he declared.

“I love you,” Steve promised. 

They were about to kiss again when Bucky’s phone rang again. He scrambled to get it. Seeing that it was his youngest sister Rebecca he quickly hit answer. “Becky,” he exclaimed breathlessly, “I’m getting married!” 

Then he hung up and grabbed at Steve again. His phone started to ring, but they both ignored it this time. Instead, Steve whispered in Bucky’s ear. “You know there might be some mistletoe in our bedroom.” 

“There better be,” Bucky declared and race Steve to the bedroom. 

There was a blizzard in Brooklyn and a phone that wouldn’t stop ringing. Christmas cookies and mistletoe laid around the house waiting. None of that mattered though. The most important thing in the world was two men laying in bed together and vibrating. Bucky had never planned on staying in Brooklyn when he went off to college. He was staying though because he had fallen in love with Steven Grant Rogers. Nothing could ever make him leave now.


End file.
